Cutting the Moon
by Abra Cadaverous
Summary: Because love is an unreasonable thing, and they have got to be one of the most unreasonable couples in One Piece. ZoNa, ZoroxNami.
1. Cut Me

**I really like the ZoroxNami pairing. **

**I can't really see Nami with anyone else, including Sanji. **

**Hme: We want him for ourselves. ;) **

**Me: No we don't! On with the story, please! **

**Oh, and please forgive any OOC or other weirdness you might detect. **

**I wrote this while very tired, plus it's been way too long since I got to watch any One Piece. ;~;**

**---------------------------------- **

Nami stared down at the blade that had been driven through her chest, her eyes blank. She stared at the purple and red liquid that mingled and dripped off the edge of the silver-black blade, and wondered if getting stabbed was always this strange. At first she felt nothing, but as the swordsman pulled the sword from her body, as she fell to her knees, wild fire blossomed violently from the hole in her chest. She could not stop the gasp of pain that escaped her lips. And he turned and saw her, standing behind him, injured, poisoned, by the blade the had been meant for him, he went a new kind of berserk.

All anger left his body, fleeing as quickly as it had risen. He became a deadly calm. And Zoro turned back to his opponent, and coldly removed the man's head. After that, everything was a blur of silver, black, green, and red, as he executed every person in the vicinity who held any sort of weapon.

And then she was in his arms, and he was running for the harbor, for the Going Merry, for Chopper, and he was murmuring prayers under his breath, murmuring profanities under his breath, cursing her stupidity, cursing his inability to protect her from harm as he always had before, the anger that had deserted him earlier rising and threatening to crush him.

She stirred in his arms and blinked weakly up at him. The fiery pain from before was gone, replaced by a spreading numbness the was slowly creeping through ever inch of her body. "Z-Zoro?"

"Stupid woman. Don't talk. I'll get you to Chopper." He said harshly, powerful legs carrying him up and onto the ship. She was unconscious by the time he stood on the deck.

"CHOPPER!" He roared, the little doctor's name exploding throughout the ship like a cannon's shot. Tendons and veins stood out in his neck and forehead, he was shaking all over with rage and fear, and the green-haired swordsman was truly a terrifying sight to behold.

Chopper stumbled onto the deck, tripping over various bandages that hung loosely from his arms, like some kind of strange white streamer. He'd been on the ship long enough to realize that being called up from his 'office' when the ship was docked at an island usually meant that one of the crew was injured. But for it to be Nami was unusual.

The reindeer's bumbling manner vanished as soon as he saw the two figures on deck. Zoro standing there, Nami in his arms, both of them covered in blood, mostly Nami's. The ship's doctor went from childish to professional in a millisecond. "Take her to my office." Chopper said, turning around and heading back down the stairs. He already knew he would have to perform surgery, to close up any internal damage, make sure her organs were all intact.

Zoro placed the Navigator gently on Chopper's operating table. And left the room as the little reindeer gently removed Nami's shirt, and began to the fight to save her life, be it a large battle or a small one.

-x~X~x-

When Chopper emerged from his doctor's cabin, he had already washed the blood from furry arms and hooves. He glanced up at Zoro and the rest of crew, who had slowly accumulated at the ship, seemingly drawn from whatever their activities had been, by the strong sense that one of their nakama was in danger.

"Is Nabi godda be okay?!" Sanji wailed, trying to peer past the fuzzy doctor to see Nami. Chopper pulled the door shut in Sanji's face.

"She's out of danger for now. The sword missed anything vital, thank god. But the blade had poison on it. I know the poison, and I gave her the antidote. But she needs rest. So you all have to BE QUIET." Chopper hissed the last two words, frowning menacingly at them, especially the rambunctious captain.

And the whole crew nodded wordlessly.

-x~X~x-

Gathered in the mess hall, the crew, minus Chopper and, of course, Nami, brooded in silence until the Love-Cook broke the barrier that surrounded them with a question.

"What happened, Marimo-head?" Sanji's insult was only half-hearted at best.

Zoro glanced up at the chef, his expression unreadable. "Some shitty bounty hunters tried to catch us." He said, emotionless. "And one of them tried to stab me in the back-"

"And Nami took the hit for you?!" Sanji gasped, outraged. He lunged at Zoro, his foot punching a hole in the wall where the swordsman's head had been a moment ago. The fight could easily have progressed to a level where bloodshed was inevitable, but Luffy and Usopp stepped in, pulling the two away from each other. "Chopper said Nami needs quiet! So ssshhh!" Luffy stage-whispered, holding a finger to his lips.

Just like that, the building tension was diffused, leaving them all to sink into black despair. And then their descent was halted when Chopper appeared in the doorway, grinning broadly, in stark contrast with the tears that flowed openly down his furry face. "Nami's awake. She's gonna be okay." He sniffled, trying to wipe away the tears with the back of one arm.

His statement was followed by a mass exodus of the dining hall.

"No, No!" Chopper shrieked, dashing after them, wailing that Nami could only receive one visitor at a time. Zoro watched them leave. And he wanted to go after them, but the guilt that rose in his throat to choke him kept him from following.

-x~X~x-

Zoro stayed in the dining hall alone for nearly two hours while the other members of the Straw Hat crew filed in and out of the sick bay. He could hear their hushed concern turn into happiness, soft laughter and Nami's weak voice making their way to his ears. And then Usopp appeared in the doorway.

"Nami wants to see you." The sharp-shooter said quietly, only to jump aside as Zoro stormed past.

-x~X~x-

"Close the door behind you." Nami said. From the doorway he couldn't see her face, just her orange hair in stark contrast with white sheets covering her. He crossed the room to stand over her, wracked with guilt. She peered up at him, and the paleness of her skin made it so much worse. "Sit down." She said, slowly pushing herself into a sitting position.

He knelt by the bed instead, opened his mouth and found himself unable to speak. He'd always been a man of few words, and now it was biting him in the ass. He stewed in silence for moment, and then she spoke.

"Idiot."

Zoro's head jerked up and he stared at her. "I-" He was silenced when she whacked him weakly over the head.

"Baka." She said, leaning back against the wall and closing her eyes. "I can see the guilt on your face. You moron. You're upset because you think I got injured saving you. You're mad at yourself because you think this is your fault. Did you really think I was trying to save _you_ when I got stabbed?"

It was a rhetorical question, and she gave him no chance to answer it aloud. But yes, he had, and that was part of why he felt so guilty.

"I was saving my own ass, stupid." She told him, opening her eyes long enough to wag one finger at him. "I mean, think about it, not that you do that much. If that bastard had stabbed you, and you got poisoned, there's no way I could have fought off all those guys on my own. And on the off chance that I managed to beat _all_ of them, if you got stabbed, there is no way I could carry you back to the Going Merry, what with you being so freakishly huge and all."

"So stop feeling bad about it." She finished. "That is, unless you want me to add some more berri to your debt. Just for annoying me. Maybe five-thousand berri..."

If she was insulting him and threatening to increase the amount of money he owed her, then all was right with the world. Zoro felt a heavy weight lift from his shoulders and his heart. "Witch." He growled, rising to his feet.

"Oi!" Sanji's voice came through the door. "Speak civilly to Nami-swan or I'll come in there and kick some manners into you, Shitty Swordsman."

Zoro exited the sick bay, one hand resting on _Wado Ichimonji's_ hilt. "Bring it, Ero-Cook." He growled.

Nami grinned to herself, laying back down under the blankets, and drifting into the blissful realms of sleep to the sounds of Zoro and Sanji sparring and hurling profanities at each other, and Luffy, Chopper and Usopp doing a celebration dance, making up a ridiculous song on the spot.

All was right with the world.

---------------------------------

**This is probably going to be my vent for my crazed inner ZoNa fangirl. **

**Unlike my other stories, I'm writing these for moi. **

**But if you like it, tell me so. **

**For those of you wondering about the Bleach fic, I'm almost done with chapter 2. **

**Just gotta polish it up a bit. **

**See ya.**


	2. Compass

**So several people who read the last chapter said that Zoro and Nami's relationship in it could be read as just plain old nakama-ship. **

**I will try to be more romantic. **

**But.....Zoro's not really a romantic guy. =P **

**This takes place near the beginning of the Drum Island Arc, when Zoro sends Luffy up on deck to look at the island and stays to watch Nami himself. **

**------------------------------------- **

Zoro waited until he could hear Luffy on deck, exclaiming over the snow. Then he pulled the chair previously occupied by the childish captain closer to the bed. He sat down, sick at heart when he saw how pale she was. He slipped his hand under the heavy blankets, feeling around for her hand, and took it, squeezing gently.

Zoro stared down at her sleeping face, listened to the wheeze that her lungs made when she breathed.

_Don't you dare die, woman. _He thought.

"Don't you dare die." Zoro said it aloud, though it was more of a plea than a command. He looked down at the floor.

"If you die, this crew wouldn't....wouldn't be able to handle it. We'd fall apart, you know. That crap-chef would probably be too depressed to cook ever again. And Luffy....You're like a big sister to him. He annoys you, and he's loud and obnoxious, but he adores you, you know that right?" He was unsure of why he was even bothering talking to her when she couldn't hear him. "And you're probably Usopp's best friend on the ship. I mean, he clowns around with Luffy but I know he talks to you when he wants to be serious, when he's talking about important stuff. And Vivi needs you, for, uh, girl things you know. She's not like you, she needs a 'girlfriend' here on the ship. And emotions aside, we need you to navigate this ship."

"You're our compass. We'd..We'd just drift aimlessly without you." His eyes were burning but he refused to acknowledge it. "So don't die, alright?" He whispered. It wasn't a good speech, but he had never been particularly eloquent.

Zoro rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Don't die..." He stared up at the charts tacked to the wall, at the bookshelves with maps shoved haphazardly between their pages.

A hoarse, wheezing voice startled him out of the daze he'd sunk into.

"What about you?" Nami ask. Her eyes were open, and she was looking up at him. "Would you miss me if I died?" Her slim fingers tightened around his.

Zoro blushed, rather embarrassed that she'd heard his little speech. He decided he liked it better when she was asleep. Damn. She'd probably use this to blackmail him later or something. But her question did deserve an answer.

"Yeah. I'd miss you too."

----------------------

**Ah-tah-tah. **

**I'm a bit worried that Zoro was OOC in this one. Let me know, kay?**


	3. Moments

**I was watching the Straw-Hat's fight with Oz and Moria, and it's like, OMG, Nightmare Luffy is soooooo cool. But recently I've been feeling unloved......My dear readers are not reviewing as much as they should! I'll write anyways, but if you'd just review I'd write so much more! **

**------------------- **

When Oz kicked him through that wall, it was probably the most painful thing Zoro had ever felt. He had no freaking clue how many of his bones had just broken. Unable to open his eyes, blood spurting out of his mouth from whatever internal injuries he'd sustained, he realized that he was falling.

Through the roaring in his ears, he could just make out Nami's voice, screaming his name in desperation.

_Heh. _He thought to himself, waiting to hit the ground.

_Maybe she does love me after all._

~o0o~

"Pathetic snake. _El Thor_." Enel said, sneering, and a blast of lightening struck the large blue python. The smell of burning flesh filling the air made Nami want to gag, and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Damn! Nami!"

_Zoro?_ The orange-haired mapmaker wondered, peering around the corner of the large stone wall.

"I can't save her from that!" The swordsman looked horrified.

"Eh, Zoro?" And the young man in question went from the depths of despair to annoyance in a split second, and the familiarity of it all soothed Nami's soul.

_Maybe he does love me after all. _

_-------------- _

**You see? That's all I managed to write! You guys have got to review, and tell me what you think! Or I might die.....**


	4. The First Time

The first time is after the fight with Mr. One and Ms. Doublefinger.

He's carrying her, despite the fact that his injuries eclipse hers in every way, and she's resting her cheek against the back of his neck.

"Zoro."

"What?" He says shortly, not because he's upset or anything, but because he's slightly out of breath, and maybe just a bit dizzy from blood-loss.

"I won."

He smiles because she can't see it, and she can't see that he's proud of her.

"I know."

_;:space:;_

The second time is after the fight against CP9, and the start of the unintentional war against the World Government. After her fight against Kalifa.

She's leaning against the railing and staring off into the sky when he walks past, but the sound of his boots against the deck seems to bring her back to earth, and she looks up at him with a faint smile.

"I won."

"I know."

This time, he gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze. And this time, she can see that he's proud of her.

_;:space:; _

The third time could have been after the fight with the Pacifistas and Bartholomew Kuma. Except that, this time, they didn't win. They lost, and paid dearly for losing.

So there is no third time.

Maybe the third time will never come.

He stares up at the star-filled sky and wonders if he'll ever see her win again.

She stares up at the star-filled sky and wonders if he'll ever be proud of her again.


	5. In the Mikan

**Would you believe this has been sitting around on my computer for almost two months, barely half-done? It's probably crap, at the very least, it's totally pointless fluff. But let me know what you think. **

_;:space:;_

Zoro rose from the depths of sleep slowly, since no one was beating him into wakefulness. He rubbed groggily at his eyes, yawned broadly, and pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked around in the darkness for the white shape that was his shirt, and spotting it under Luffy's hammock, retrieved it, and his boots, pulling them on before heading to the galley.

The traps the crap-chef had laid out were painfully obvious, and no one but a complete moron would fall into them. But since it was a complete moron they were meant to stop, it didn't really matter. Zoro avoided them easily enough, made his way to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of alcohol, one containing the hard and heavy stuff he liked(Nami said it smelled like gasoline.), and one containing the milder stuff that the orange-haired navigator preferred. Then he made up his way up the stairs and onto the deck, the full moon shining like a large silver disc overhead.

He made his way to the tangerine grove Nami kept. Technically, only Nami and Sanji were allowed in the grove, since the love-chef would never go against his darling 'Nami-swan's' wishes and steal one of the tantalizing orange fruits. But he doubted she'd mind company tonight of all nights. He found her sitting amongst the leafy green trees, her hair looking for all the world like one of the vibrantly colored fruits that hung amongst the leaves. Zoro sat down next to her, placing the bottles of alcohol between them.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, and he watched the moon arc across the sky and listened to the wind play with the leaves of the mikan trees. He glanced at her out the corner of his eye every now and then, but she seemed contented and peaceful. This day was always hard on her, he knew. Sanji and Robin were probably the only other ones who had picked up on it. The rest of the Straw Hats knew about it, of course. But being the oblivious idiots that they were, they always forgot.

Nami's slender fingers closed around the necks of the bottles to move them, clinking, to one side, and pressed herself against Zoro's side, and after a moment, he placed his arm around her shoulders. He could feel her shivering slightly in the chilly night air, but the warmth from his body quickly put a stop to it. She sighed and lifted one bottle to her nose, took a quick sniff, winced and handed it to the swordsman. Taking the other bottle in one hand, she tilted her head back and swallowed several times.

Zoro drank from his bottle too, and set it down next to him. Her voice startled him slightly, he hadn't really been expecting her to start a conversation. "I'm not kissing you after you drink that stuff." She said dryly, and he sighed.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, glancing down at her. Zoro could see the moon reflected in her warm chocolate eyes when she glanced up at him.

"Eh." She answered, giving a noncommittal grunt.

"That's not an answer." He informed her. The navigator shrugged and they lapsed back into silence, and eventually Zoro slipped into a state somewhere between awake and asleep, just staring up at the sky, with a tiny bit of orange in the corner of his vision, vaguely aware of the soft, warm figure pressed against his side like a rather over-affectionate kitten. Not that he minded.

Falling in love with Nami had been a bit like a train wreck, and they'd had more than their fair share of fights and uncomfortable situations before falling into their own special rhythm. Even Sanji had accepted it, after a short period during which, other than the occasional(Read: multiple times a day) death threat, he had refused to speak to or acknowledge the swordsman in any way.

It took him a while to realize that she'd fallen asleep. He sat there a while longer, until the bottle of grog was empty, and then he carefully freed his arm and shoulder, and then he picker her up and carried her back to her room. Robin was awake, reading a book illuminated by the faint glow of a small lamp, and she smiled when she saw the sleeping woman in his arms. He didn't know if he should be embarrassed or not, and settled for looking as indifferent as was possible, while carefully setting Nami down on her bed and covering her with the mikan-themed quilt.

Robin watched the tender moment with a faint smile, another green-haired and rather-older man coming to mind. She waited until the swordsman had left, closing the door behind him, before placing a blue feather between the pages as a bookmark and blowing out the candle. It was possible that she'd realized the two had feelings for each other before anyone else, and something she'd once read came to mind.

"_There is no rhyme nor reason for love; that's probably what makes it so wonderful." _

_;:space:; _

**Ewww, the ending? Massive fail. -bangs head repeatedly against wall- In fact, this whole thing was probably a massive fail. Ick.  
Anyways, please review. Maybe I'll be able to write something better next time. =/ **


	6. First Snow

_Post-Alabasta, so no spoilers. _

_K+, brief, minor language. _

* * *

Nami had been working the crew mercilessly for the past few days. _"Turn thirty degrees starboard!" "Reef the sails!" "Get rowing, you lazy-ass!" _

Zoro swore under his breath as her latest order rang out across the deck. Was the witch trying to make it in time for a clothing sale or something? When he'd become involved(Robin's word for it) with Nami, the lazy, cynical side of him had believed, for a short time, that at least she'd start foisting some of his duties on the rest of the crew, in order to spend more time with him. Right? _Wrong._ The navigator was amazingly good at compartmentalizing. She had rearranged the chore schedule so that his duties suited hers and vice versa, but otherwise he'd gotten no leniency, and no extra time for naps.

"Zoro? What are you muttering about?" Usopp stared at him quizzically.

Zoro shrugged off the sniper's question and continued securing the sail.

Usopp sighed and shook his head, then shivered when a cold wind tousled his hair. The sky had been gray, overcast all day. Miserable weather to be up here, mucking about with the ropes and sails, in, no matter how warmly you were dressed.

Zoro leaned forward to peer around the bulk of the mast, and Chopper and Luffy waved a gloved hand and a fuzzy one to signify that they were finished on their end. Zoro snatched a loose rope and dropped to the deck with a quiet thud. Nami was sitting a few feet away on a lawn chair, wearing appropriate winter clothing.

Zoro observed her for a moment, and then made his way to the kitchen. Sanji, intent on an enormous wok full of vegetables, nodded in the direction of five steaming mugs. Brief inspection revealed that three contained hot chocolate and the remaining two, coffee. A damp ring revealed that there had once been a sixth mug. The swordsman took both of the coffees outside, with a brief grunt of thanks to the love-cook.

He was vaguely surprised, when he left the warmth of the kitchen, to find that it had started snowing. A scanty few flakes drifted down from the sky, and melted in the coffee. He tapped one warm mug against Nami's knuckles and sat down on the deck as she took it, curling bare, blueish fingers around the warmth.

"What's the big hurry?"

"You haven't figured it out?"

"..."

She laughed. "You'll see."

He huffed and took a sip of his coffee. "You should put some gloves on."

"I don't like gloves."

"You'll like frostbite less."

"I'll put some on in a while"

"...stubborn."

Nami smirked.

The falling snow was peaceful, and the Going Merry was surprisingly quiet. The Terrible Trio was seated near the figurehead, watching and waiting with baited breath for enough snow to collect for a snowball fight. Robin was below decks, reading by a small brazier.

Zoro set the empty mug down next to him, only to snatch it up again as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper stampeded past, shrieking gleefully.

"An island!"

"There's an island!"

"Come and see, everyone!"

Nami pushed herself out of her chair and headed up front to take a look, Zoro following a few feet behind. Ahead, an island cloaked in pure white stood out against the gray skies and their ocean reflection. Zoro wrapped his arms around Nami's waist as the rest of the of crew made their way forward to see.

"You wanted to give them snow?" He questioned.

"I think after Alabasta, everyone could use a white Christmas."

"That's awfully sweet of you."

"Don't read too much into it."

"I won't."

"Zoro?"

"Mm?"

"Let's hang blue lanterns from the rigging tonight."

* * *

Don't look, I think my lack of nautical knowledge is showing!

I _love, love, love_ blue Christmas lights. Especially when there's snow. It's just so pretty and peaceful. It seems to me that the Straw-hats usually have red or yellow lanterns up, which works for a wild party, but it didn't seem right for Christmas.

I'll try to write something Christmas-y for Cookies, and Painting Circles in the sky, but ye gods, tomorrow is Christmas eve and I will not be home tomorrow or the day after, so it won't be up till after Christmas, methinks.

Merry Christmas, and I hope you all have lovely holidays. ^^


	7. Thirty

Mostly ZoNa, though some could just be plain nakamaship. Some of the prompts were taken rather loosely, just so you know. Written for Lady Emzebel's 30 Sentences Challenge, and because I needed to put _something_ up.

* * *

_**One**_. sanguine.

"Bloodstains don't come out of clothing very well, Zoro, so you have two choices: start paying for your own clothes, or stop getting so cut up when you fight."

_**Two**_. hapless.

Tripping on a banana peel, falling down the stairs and landing with his face between Nami's boobs were _all_ complete accidents, and she did _not_ have to beat him about the head and neck with her Clima-Tact for it.

_**Three**_. moonshine.

"How do you _drink_ this stuff? I could burn a hole through the deck with it!"

_**Four**_. bookworm.

"Go to sleep, witch, we'll be worse off if you start passing out from exhaustion than if you can't name every island from here to Raftel.

_**Five**_. relief.

Nami would have fallen to the ground with relief, joy and starvation if he hadn't caught her just then.

_**Six**_. sasquatch.

"Zoro, either shave your beard now, or I fine you five-million berri!"

_**Seven**_. welcome.

"Are you coming in, or are you just going to stand there and look guilty, woman?

_**Eight.**_ unwelcome.

"_Get out! Get out! I don't want to see your face here ever again!"_

_**Nine. **_exhausted.

He didn't condone her working herself into sheer exhaustion, but he did like it when she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.

_**Ten. **_heist.

He had been enjoying his beer, and was therefore less than pleased that her pilfering had them running towards the docks and away from the bar.

_**Eleven.**_ ricochet.

If he blocked that bullet, it would have ricocheted off his sword and maybe hit her; he didn't even have to think about it.

_**Twelve. **_blanket.

If he got to hog the blankets, she got to have the bed all to herself; it was all perfectly fair.

_**Thirteen.**_ rum.

Nami dancing on a table and singing at the top of her lungs was a sight to see.

_**Fourteen.**_ comet.

"I don't really believe in wishing, anyways, I already have everything I want right now."

_**Fifteen.**_ avatar.

"Mine's a tangerine, yours is a sword, Luffy's is his hat; it's not that hard a concept to grasp."

_**Sixteen.**_ comic.

"It's amusing really, seeing a big, tough guy like him tripping all over himself to keep her happy."

_**Seventeen.**_ language.

"Zoro, damn it, what the hell are you thinking, swearing in front of the baby like that!"

_**Eighteen.**_ keychain.

"It's... a ball of orange lint... on a chain."

_**Nineteen.**_ fanatic.

Since when was he the one foiling Luffy's raids on her tangerine grove anyways?

_**Twenty.**_ blank.

The flat, empty look in her eyes scares him more than her most furious face ever did.

_**Twenty-one.**_ flicker.

A flicker was all the man saw, the sun glinting off of a sword before it separated him from his arm.

_**Twenty-two.**_ screw.

Zoro glanced back and forth between the odd contraption on the deck and the screw he was holding, and hoped to god it was a spare part.

_**Twenty-three.**_ harmonica.

Watching him play an instrument should have been way more sexy...

_**Twenty-four**_. millennium.

The boom of cannons replaces the crack of fireworks and the glow of a burning ship turns the night sky to crimson, but it seems more appropriate somehow.

_**Twenty-five.**_ candle.

"This is very romantic, Zoro... which begs the question: What did you do?"

_**Twenty-six.**_ infant.

He stares dubiously at his new daughter, and she stares solemnly back at him before uttering something that sounds suspiciously like "Gold!"

_**Twenty-seven.**_ techno.

Zoro, as a general rule, does not like nightclubs, and he likes them even less when drunk guys start hitting on Nami.

_**Twenty-eight.**_ rugged.

"I don't care if you shave your legs or not."

_**Twenty-nine.**_ unbidden.

"It's, uh, very... nice that you would cook for me while I'm sick, but maybe you should leave that to the dartboard from now on."

_**Thirty.**_ celebration.

Their wedding picture is him kissing her, with a battleship exploding in the background, and she smiles every time she looks at it.

* * *

I'm rather pleased with _Millennium._ =)


	8. ThirtySecond

The second 30 Sentences challenge for Lady Emzebel. More ZoNa? I really need to update Cookies. Poor Sanji-kun is being neglected!

* * *

_**One.**_ flustered.

"Er, Zoro, why are you wearing a dress?"

_**Two.**_ girlfriend.

"Excuse me, but my _boyfriend_ and I have to go now."

_**Three.**_ boyfriend.

"If your hand isn't off her ass, and you aren't out of the bar by the time I count to five, I'll cut it off."

_**Four.**_ conjoined.

"You know, if you wanted to spend more time together, you could have just asked..."

_**Five.**_ reflux.

"Well, that's what you get for drinking so much alcohol, now, drink this, it'll make you feel better."

_**Six.**_ central.

"There's a red string going from your heart to hers; I can see it."

_**Seven.**_ princess.

"Huh, you're going to be as spoiled as your mother."

_**Eight.**_ tattoo.

A night on the town ended with an angry mob chasing them, and a tattoo of the kanji for 'katana' on Zoro's left butt-cheek.

_**Nine.**_ wicked.

The devil's costume she wore for Halloween was very fitting, in more ways than one.

_**Ten.**_ flounder.

"I-I-I, uh, i-it's not what it looks like, I was just helping her find an earing!"

_**Eleven.**_ habitual.

It's been six months since she started spying on him while he lifts weights, and it never gets old.

_**Twelve.**_ spelunking.

Getting stuck in a tiny lava tube was not Zoro's idea of a good day, but he needed to find a diamond for her ring before he could propose.

_**Thirteen**_. awake.

"H-h-hwaaaaaaaan. Sorry, Robin. Zoro kept me up all night..."

_**Fourteen.**_ hug.

"Hmmm. You smell like sword polish."

_**Fifteen.**_ kiss.

"And you taste like orange sherbet."

_**Sixteen**_. slap.

"Zoro! Not in public!"

_**Seventeen.**_ dread.

At the end of every battle as the adrenalin rush wears off, cold fingers squeeze her heart and lungs until she finds him and assure herself that he's not dead.

_**Eighteen**_. token.

"If you keep a compass on you at all times, you'll... Well, knowing you, you'll still get lost, but maybe it'll bring you good luck...?"

_**Nineteen.**_ wisp.

The only trace he can find of her is a wisp of orange hair, which he tucks inside his hakama till he finds her again.

_**Twenty.**_ current.

He see her floating face-down, drifting slowly along with the current and his heart stops.

_**Twenty-one.**_ dress.

"Oh Zoro, stop, you're making me blush!"

_**Twenty-two.**_ summit.

"When I'm up this high, I feel like I'm flying."

_**Twenty-three.**_ parched.

Zoro eyes Nami's bikini-clad body and decides he loves summer islands.

_**Twenty-four.**_ downpour.

Sitting on a hilltop on Weatheria, Nami couldn't help but think that the icy rain suited her mood well.

_**Twenty-five.**_ musk.

"Zoro, are you wearing cologne?"

_**Twenty-six.**_ rogue.

"A beautiful thief and a rogue swordsman: sounds almost like a shojo manga."

_**Twenty-seven.**_ languid.

She loves the lazy grace he moves with.

_**Twenty-eight.**_ belated.

"We never celebrate your birthday, so I thought this year, we could so something... special."

_**Twenty-nine.**_ congenial.

Zoro is very good-natured behind all his complaining and laziness, and sometimes it's too easy to take advantage of that, so she doesn't.

_**Thirty.**_ leap.

"Just jump, I'll catch you."

* * *

The tone of this one seemed darker than the last, at least for some of the sentences, and I'm not as happy with it as I was with the first one... If sixteen confused you, he spanked her bottom. XD Eighteen is probably my favorite this time around.


End file.
